Forever
by Sakura Ayako
Summary: There's a difference between soulmates and the one who completes you, and after all the years apart, will she still complete him?
1. Prologue: Farewell

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction, hope u all enjoy it. Characters and Haikyuu Universe other than OC is all Haruichi Furudate, sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

Prologue

 _"I'm leaving for America."_

 _"You've made up your mind already haven't you? And of course I realise that your leaving, why else would you be packing?" Iwaizumi said resignedly, clutching tightly to the straps of his bag, the other hand in hers._

 _"Yeah, yeah Iwaizumi._ _See you in two years, don't forget me!" She chuckled, "Look after Oikawa!"_

 _"Ha, he may be my soulmate, but you are the one who completes me. Keep in touch," They let go of each others hands, as a chapter without the other would soon begin, yet their story hadn't ended yet. Iwaizumi turned away, tears threatening to fall. "Iwaizumi, daisuki desu." she whispered. The tears began to fall, out of her control, as she walked towards terminal 6 at Tokyo Airport, head held high despite the tears, hands rubbing at her eyes and her wavy brown hair caught in the light appearing almost golden._

 _Iwaizumi stared at the retreating figure until she was out of sight. He waved to where she was, mouthing the words I love you. 'I wish you didn't have to leave' he muttered quietly. He checked his watch, 10 pm. it was his last day at Junior High tomorrow, and the last ever training with Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball club as well. Oikawa would be tiresome if he overslept tomorrow and was late for training._

 _Arriving home, he lay down on his bed, holding his small godzilla plushie, and staring at a photo on his phone. He was smiling and had his arm around her, and she had chocolate all over her mouth. He was going to miss her._


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

_Last day at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High_ '

We going to win Shiratorizawa next time! Oikawa shouted through his tears. They were standing in the school hall for the last time. Oikawa had received the best Setter award, and now stood in line with his class. 'And you! Kageyama! I will beat you and-' He paused to wipe his tears.

'Do you want a tissue?' asked Kageyama, passing him a box. Snatching the proffered tissue, he blew his nose and wiped his eyes, clutching his award, he looked anywhere but at Kageyama. Iwaizumi and him stood together. Each thinking of the memories they had in the hall, at Aoba Johsai. The bell rang showing the end of the graduation.

People began to file out of the hall, the third years with tears or wet eyes. Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the hall together, both of them with tears streaming down their faces. They didn't exchange any words, but standing next to each other was enough, knowing the other was there.

'I'll see you... I need to... do something...' gabbled Iwaizumi, before running to the Volleyball Club clubroom. Oikawa nodded, understanding he needed some time alone, and ran to catch up with Hanamaki and Mastukawa.

Iwaizumi's face remained blank other than the tears threatening to fall. When he arrived in the clubroom, his mask slipped off, and all the pent up feelings throughout the Graduation Ceremony and yesterday's events were released. He banged his fists against the wall, then collapsed against the bench. Salty rivers psssed down his face, on this day out of many, he needed her more than ever, and she wasn't there. 'Mitsuha' he whispered into the silence. She had been the manager for the volleyball club throughout his time at Junior High and her absence made his heart hurt even more. He took a few deep breaths, before exiting the clubroom, making his way to the gym, where the volleyball club had gathered. At the very least Oikawa and him would not be separated, they were both going to Aoba Johsai.

'Ah why couldn't Mitsuha be here? sighed Kindaichi. 'She could've calmed down the third years, and she would give us a treat like every last day!' His words contradicted his feelings, he was just as upset as the rest. Kunimi gave a non-committal nod.

 **Author's Note: Sorry another short chapter, I promise they will get longer! Next time, time skip to Aoba Johsai. Oikawa and Iwaizumi's second year, and maybe the return of Mitsuha...**


	3. Chapter 2: No Explanation

It had been three years now since Mitsuha left. It was the last year at Aoba Johsai for the third years, and their last chance of going to Nationals. They were preparing for the upcoming InterHigh Tournament now, yet Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi's heart wasn't into practicing. Before he could mention anything though, a voice rang out.

'Iwaizumi, sit out for now and come back when you are ready. Right now you are nothing but a liability to the team.' Oikawa started, few dared to speak to Iwaizumi so bluntly, fearing his temper and strength. The voice came from the manager, a third year called Akane Fuuji. Listlessly, Iwaizumi dropped the ball he had just picked up to practice receiving and walked to the bench, grabbing the drink held out by Akane and a towel.

Oikawa sighed, but as captain he had to focus on the team and not just one individual player, even if it was his best friend. 'Come on! Everyone, three on three, Kunimi, Yahaba and Watari on one team, the other me, Kindaichi and Hanamaki!'

'Osuu!' they chorused, obediently, getting into position, and the game began.

 _After Practice, in the clubroom._

He checked his phone for the billionth time that day, still no message. Not even one word, a letter or a call. Mitsuha had texted frequently throughout the first summer they were apart, in Iwaizumi's first year and during the second year, yet two weeks ago, after a short text 'See you soon! Getting ready for the plane!' nothing. Nothing. Maybe she was already in Japan, in Miyagi already, waiting to surprise him, but surely she would have texted saying she arrived? She always replied within an hour to his texts, however all of the ones he had sent this week and last were all marked read, but still no reply. Still in his practice clothes, Iwaizumi texted again 'Hello? Mitsuha? Are you ok? before flinging his phone to the florr and proceeding to get his bags, worry eating him from inside.

'Iwa-chan! My fangirls just gave me some biscuits, did you get any from anyone? Aww I forgot, your scary face frightens everyone away, never mind, I'll share...Iwa-chan?' Oikawa walked through the door, using his foot to close it behind him, staring worriedly at Iwaizumi, bag hung over his shoulder, staring into space. 'Come on, go home now, hey I'll even get you a new Godzilla phone case!' Silence. 'Heeeelllllo?

'Shut it Trashykawa.' muttered Iwaizumi monotonously, trudging outside, shoving Oikawa out of his way. Relieved that at least Iwaizumi was insulting him as usual, Oikawa bounded after him like a puppy finding its owner.

They walked home together as usual, Oikawa prattling on and on about beating 'Tobio-chan' tomorrow, hands gesturing enthusiastically, his words punctuated by the occasional non-committal grunt issuing from Iwaizumi. Finally Oikawa stopped, and in a more serious tone spoke. 'It's Mitsuha, huh?'

That caused Iwaizumi to pause, then nodding. 'I'm sure she's okay, something must have come up, that's all.'

'Yeah, yeah sure.' He replied. 'Goodbye Trashykawa.' Iwaizumi said, leaving to head to his house which was diagonally opposite to Oikawa's. 'Wait what? Iwa-chan, don't just leave! That's not ni-'

'Glad nothing has changed all these years between you two' laughed a voice. Both heads turned, one of the boys with a hand raised to slap the other about the head with an exercise book. A girl with chestnut coloured hair stood a few metres away, eyes twinkling.

It took a few seconds for who she was to register. 'Mi-mi- Mitsuha?!' They chorused, before one of the boys ran towards her, almost toppling over as he swept her in a warm embrace, before pushing her away and demanding an explanation, only to stop when he found Mitsuha unsteady on her feet, about to fall over. 'What's wrong?' Iwaizumi and Oikawa rushed over to support her, Iwaizumi already with an arm out to secure her, yet she toppled over nevertheless. 'No...no... MITSUHA!'


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing has Changed

**Author's Note: Sorry, been a bit busy with exams.** **Hope you like the chapter!**

Mitsuha's POV:

My eyes flickered open, greeted by dazzling white light and a vaguely familiar room. That photo on the wall.. I know I should know what it is... ah yes! It was taken when Oikawa, Iwaizumi and her were back in Middle School, Iwaizumi had just dropped a beetle in Oikawa's hands and he was screaming, while her and Iwaizumi were laughing.

Of course, Iwaizumi's bedroom, no wonder it was familiar. Slowly I gradually sat up, wincing as a spark of pain traveled up my leg, spotting a slouching figure asleep on a chair, his breaths causing the paper on the desk to move slightly. Nothing had changed, except normally it would be me on the chair and Iwaizumi on the bed, lying down with heavy breathes. Not many know this but despite the strong and tough exterior, as a child Iwaizumi was frequently ill and Oikawa or I nursed him a lot.

I've missed them, but even if nothing about them had changed, I couldn't bring myself to tell them that from this moment on, everything will change and we can't go back to how it was. My gaze fell to the volleyball on the bedside table, and I picked it up, the familiar roundness of the ball in my hands, my eyes watered; I'd never be able to play volleyball properly again, not with my knee being the way it was. For as long as I can though, I can't let Oikawa or Iwaizumi know, it will only lead to unnecessary worry.

'M-mistuha? You're up.' Iwaizumi murmured with a hand covering his yawn. 'You ok? You just...collapsed and... and then...'

I smiled softly 'I'm fine, it was probably just the excitement and happiness of seeing you guys again.' I laughed off his concerns, feeling a twinge of guilt but he's better off not knowing. 'Where's Oikawa? Normally he'd be here screaming _Iwa-chaannn'_.

'He went to buy some lemon shortcake, and his precious milk bread' Even after these years they haven't forgotten my weakness for lemon shortcake. I made to get out of bed, kicking back the covers, only to be firmly pushed back by Iwaizumi's strong arms. 'Rest, your just back from America and knowing you you want to do something which will use up too much energy.'

'Please? All I want to do is walk around the house, I haven't been here for two years,' I exclaimed, puppy eyes in full show. I could see Iwaizumi contemplating, before proceeding to pick me up. 'Wait! What are you doing?!'

'You should be resting but if you're that insistent I'm carrying you around for a tour.' Iwaizumi said. Biting back a grin, I pretended to be annoyed, whilst he rolled his eyes, before we both burst out laughing.

The door opened, 'Helllooo! How dare you guys have fun without me, Mitsuha?You better?' joked Oikawa, carrying two white plastic bags full of scrumptious food.

'Urgh Trashykawa there's never fun with you around.'

'How mean Iwa-chan, you know you missed me because who couldn't when they are devoid of my presence for 20 minutes? Ouch!' A volleyball had somehow hit his head, I don't know how Iwaizumi did that without dropping me, or maybe it was just reflex to do that whenever Oikawa was being an idiot. 'The aliens will get you Iwa-chan' muttered Oikawa vehemently. Iwaizumi shrugged indifferently, and I just smiled at the scene before me.

 **Author's Note:** Not much action, next chapter will be at Aoba Johsai, Mitsuha meeting the team again.


End file.
